chzofandomcom-20200213-history
Mephistopheles
The Mephistopheles is a scout ship of the Earth Federation navy. First constructed in 2328, it was later rebuilt and recommisioned in 2385. During its first mission to chart the Caracus galaxy, a metal box was discovered and brought aboard, leading to the events of 7 Days A Skeptic. Design The small vessel is equipped to house around half a dozen people. Waste recycling via nanomachines makes it self-sufficient and able to make long voyages with few supplies required. The room is cramped, the air is stale, and the food is bad, but there is everything needed to accomplish its mission. The ship layout is divided into decks, each with its own function, accessible via an elevator. Service tunnels also run between floors, although they are only intended for repairs and inspection by the ship's engineer. *Observation Deck *Operations Deck **Conference room **Bridge **Captain's quarters **Escape pods *Communal Deck **Games room **Sickbay **Counselor's office *Residental Desk **Personel quarters **Canteen *Engineering Deck **Brig **Reactor core **Cargo bay **Airlock The ship displays a number of design elements which are at best nonsensical and, at worst, an egregious funnel of taxpayer money into private hands of the sort that was commonly perpetrated by empires at the beginning of the third millenium. Historians claim that the Hegemony of early 2000's United States is well alive in the twenty-fourth century, and Captain Chahal famously theorized during 7 Days a Skeptic that he thought the purpose of his scouting mission was to find a planet inhabited by a population of brown beings so the EF could bomb it from orbit. Returning to ship design, we find many elements which are puzzling. Gravity inside and around the ship seems to work in a way best described by "however Yahtzee needed it to work at the time." Through no adequately explored means, the ship generates gravity in a top-down fashion, drawing objects to its floor. This gravitic effect, however is not present at the sides of the ship, where intrepid heros must attach themselves to a railing for fear of instantly losing their entire skeleton. Once one reaches the top of the ship, however, gravity returns. Carl Summers, a famous engineering professor from Ganymede University, questions the ship's engineering certification. Despite the information above, a quick comparison of the size of the observation deck, the size of the whole ship, and the size of a man suggests that the Mephistopheles can accodmodate a crew of several hundred. Why the EF would commision such a large ship for a scouting mission is anyone's guess, but rumors among intelligence circles suggest that the ship was severely understaffed in hopes that its crew would be slaughtered by a possible population of brown beings. For this purpose, only the most inept, dull and mentally incompetent were rounded up for the mission. In the same vein, ship engineers question the decision of building three escape pods on a ship that can house hundreds, often reasserting the rumors that the EF is willing to make martyrs of its soldiers. As well, ship design specialists have criticised the Mephisto builders' decision to only place one railing on the reactor core room's walkway. There have been 38 reported deaths due to this design choice as of 2380. Crew *Captain Barry Chahal *Lieutenant Commander Angela Garrett, first officer *Lieutenant Adam Gilkenny, engineer *Ensign Serena Kyle, helmswoman *Dr. Jonathan Somerset Ph.D,, counselor (Malcom Somerset) *Dr. William Taylor, M.D. Category:7 Days a Skeptic locations